Stupid Little Boy
by SingingMisery
Summary: He was nothing more than a stupid boy. A stupid little boy who was too dumb to realize what was going around him until it was far too late.


Title: Stupid Little Boy

Pairing: Zack/Cloud implied Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth

Warnings: Rape (could be considered dub con), bastard!Geneis, Sephiroth, and Angeal, abuse of nursery rhymes.

Notes: It's not fluffy at all. I'm kind of angry right now. The opening lines to "What Have You Done Now by Within Temptation kind of explain this one.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love_

* * *

He was nothing more than a stupid boy. A stupid little boy who was too dumb to realize what was going around him until it was far too late. Only, he wasn't the one paying the price.

It was supposed to be innocent. Well, as innocent as being fucked by three people who were supposed to be his teachers. And it was. Sure, Genesis, Sephiroth and even Angeal were a little rough at times, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. And so he continued to naively hero worship the three, convinced that they could never do wrong.

He used to think that.

That was until he met Cloud.

He was instantly drawn to the impossibly blue eyes that were shy yet determined at the same time, to the soft looking pink lips that were usually caught between white teeth, to the blond hair that spiked up in all directions. The teen wasn't used to having someone pay attention to him, and it took Zack a while to break into his shell. The day he actually got Cloud to smile was one of the proudest days of his life.

His visits to the three SOLDIER's diminished, until he stopped going at all. He wrongly assumed that they would be fine with that, that if it was such a big deal they would just talk to him about it. He was wrong

One night though, that all changed. He had been getting some extra practice time in the VR room, when he was interrupted by Genesis. The auburn haired SOLDIER had smiled thinly, his movements visibly agitated. But Zack (poor naive fool) didn't (want to) acknowledge this.

_Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?_

"You haven't been coming by lately." Genesis's voice was calm, smooth. He trailed his hand over Zack's neck, savouring the fluttering heartbeat he could feel emitting from the pulse point.

Zack shrugged, spinning around. "I'm sorry about that," he chirped. "I've been busy lately."

"Hmmm," the older man mused. He bit non-too-gently down on Zack's neck. The black haired man stopped, gasping in pain. "With that little cadet?"

Zack stiffened. "Gen, you're hurting me...."

The SOLDIER smirked, which Zack could feel against his throat. "But Zack," came the wheedling voice. "I thought you liked it when I hurt you." His voice had an undertone of malice in it that Zack had never heard before. Or never chose to hear before. "We want to meet this little one, this child that has infatuated you so much that you neglect even us." He gripped Zack's shoulder hard, digging his nails into the skin. "I mean, I would hate for Sephiroth to call him to his office for discipline. Or for him to run into Angeal after mako injections, you know how nasty he gets." Zack was horrified now, cursing himself. _Stupid stupid stupid. _"We won't hurt him," now Genesis's voice was soft, soothing even. "We just want to see him."

Zack inhaled deeply. "Yeah. I'll bring him."

* * *

Cloud had been happy to see him, which was just another blow. He was horrible, just like the monsters he tried so hard to defeat. He led Cloud to Sephiroth's apartment. The blond stopped when he read the name on the door, trying to pull away from Zack.

"W-what's going on?"

Zack smiled reassuringly, gently gripping Cloud's arm. "It's okay, spiky. I just want you to meet my friends."

Cloud still resisted. "Zack...I'm scared." The teen's voice dropped to a whisper.

Zack felt his heart break right then and there. He wanted to pick Cloud up and run away. But, he knew that wouldn't work. The control these three had implemented on him was subtle, but complete. He couldn't refuse now. "Don't be," his voice was disgustingly soothing. "Nothing is going to happen."

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

And then he entered, leading the trembling, virgin lamb to be slaughtered.

Sephiroth was sitting on the couch, a coy smiling playing on his lips. Zack gripped Cloud's shoulder, as if to restrain him. So this was Cloud. The boy was even more beautiful in person. Angeal turned away from Genesis's nibbling mouth on his throat, an unreadable expression on his face. Genesis sighed at the interruption, but grinned evily at the two. "Oh, so you did come." And Zack wants to hit him, because they all KNEW he would come. "And you brought a guest." He stood, encircling Cloud like some deadly bird of prey. And Zack tightened his grip on Cloud's shoulder; as if he was afraid the teen was going to run. But Cloud had already surrendered to his fate. The blond held still, afraid to move.

"Hmmm." Sephiroth leaned back into the couch, the top buttons of his shirt undone. "He is very pretty. I can understand why you weren't coming to see us."

"It wasn't like that." Cloud lost his breath at how defeated Zack sounded. "It was never like that."

Sephiroth shrugged, not caring in the slightest. "Of course it wasn't"

Angeal was quiet, surveying the scene before him. He had had his doubts about this, still did in fact, but now seeing this Cloud he couldn't stop this even if he wanted to.

Zack moved his hand to Cloud's chin, tilting the pale face towards him. He knew what they wanted. He kissed Cloud, who didn't respond. His fingers quickly stripped the blond of his shirt, exposing the equally pale chest. Genesis sat down next to Sephiroth, lazily twirling a stand of silver hair in his fingers. Angeal tilted his head, an odd smirk on his face. Zack couldn't help now relate them to monsters. They sensed weakness, and were now out for blood. Cloud was still not responding, even when he was divested of his remaining clothes. He was a doll now, to be played with until he broke. Zack lay him down on the free couch, hating himself for what he was about to do. Cloud was innocence, his blue eyes wide and unbelieving. The urge to run and hide returned. But this couldn't be helped, nor stopped. He tried to prepare Cloud, but with no lube but his own saliva, it wasn't going to help.

Cloud held still, refusing to allow the tears building up to fall. Despite all he had been through, he managed to hold onto his virginity because it was the only thing he had any control over. To have it ripped away from him in a haze of lust and blood was terrifying. He made a noise when he felt fingers probing at his most private place, pressing inside him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Zack, or the three SOLDIERs who were considered heroes.

Zack choked back a sob, as he spread Cloud's legs. And Cloud was STILL not fighting, not crying or screaming like he should be. Zack pressed the tip of his cock to Cloud's entrance and thrust in a lot harshly than he wanted to. But that's not what they wanted.

_Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after._

A whimper-scream tore from Cloud's throat as Zack thrust in and out, the burn of muscles that were not used to being stretched making him unable to float away. Each thrust added another crack into his already delicate, already-trodden-on-heart. The black haired man desperately pulled on Cloud's cock, trying to incite some sort of response, an orgasm, anything to make this all right. But Cloud refused to get hard. So Zack continued to thrust, trying to ignore the thin ribbon of crimson that coated the inside of Cloud's thighs and the couch.

When Zack came inside him, his heart broke into a million, irreparable pieces.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word._

And finally, he looked at the three used-to-be-heroes. Genesis and Sephiroth were both smirking, Genesis's hand inside the silver haired man's pants. Only Angeal showed some semblance of pity, quietly telling Zack to give Cloud a shower. He turned his hungry gaze to the other two, growling slightly.

Inside the bathroom, Cloud allowed himself to be placed under a warm spray. Swirls on white and red disappeared down the drain, as he finally allowed himself to cry.

_You stupid boy. You stupid boy. You_

"Zack?"

_Stupid_

"I don't think I can..."

_Little_

"Forgive you after this."

_Boy_

Zack laughed hollowly as a moan from outside the door was audible through the walls. "I don't blame you, Cloud." He studied his hand, wondering if this blood would ever come off. "I don't blame you at all."

_We all fall down._

* * *


End file.
